User blog:Amz96/Future me part 2 (Milton's dream)
Chapter 2 ENJOY Milton - Well my future certainly doesn’t include 4 screaming kids. Milton’s dream '' Hi i’m Milton David Krupnick, Im 30 years old, Im married to Julie my High school girlfriend ! at the moment i’m an awarding winning scientist, a father of 2, ( twins) Lilly and Jason,and living a Mansion. and i’ve lost touch with jerry, But we see jack and Kim every now and then! Milton - Julie, are you nearly ready, we have to get to the award ceremony, I don’t wanna be late for my award. Julie - yeah one minute Milton - ok, Hurry, Whats taking you so long ? Julie - Well our babysitter canceled on us ? Milton - Ok well i guess there goes that award ? Julie - No Milton - What ? Hu ?, How are we going to find a babysitter at the last minute Julie - You mean, baby sitters ! Milton - Hu ? Julie - Presenting Jack and Kim, Our long lost friends Milton - OMG you found them ? Julie - In the phone book Duh ?? Milton - Thats why i love you. Julie - Lilly and Jason, Give mum a kiss, we will be back in 3 hours. Thank you so much Kim - No probs Milton - and no making out, there only 5 Jack - Yeah ok ... ''Jack smirks at Kim '' ''At the award ceremony '' Jerry - Hello and welcome, this fabulous awards ceremony, where we acknoledgy everyone achievements in the science industry Milton - JERRY ?? OMG i have to go say hi Jerry - Please enjoy our entertainment for the evening ''Milton walks over to Jerry. '' Milton - Jerry, how you doing Jerry - Milton Good, you up for award ? Milton - Yeah, What are you doing here Jerry - Didn’t you hear, Im one of the richest men in the world now. Milton - Haha yeah wright Jerry - I am, Milton - Ok then anyways Jerry - What have you being up to ? Milton - Well i’m married to Julie, and we have to kids Twins Lilly and Jason Jerry - ah my man ... Hey have you seen Jack and Kim ? i’ve totally lost touch of them Milton - Yeah Julie found them in the phone book, there baby sitting tonight Jerry - OMG I have to go home with you to see them ? Milton - yeah, we will just have to order a bigger cap Jerry - Milton, i’m rich we can fly home Milton - oh ok then Jerry - so has he proposed ? Milton - Yeah :) Jerry - It took jack this long ?? Milton - They broke up remember, because Kim had to move away. ''Jerry’s body guard taps Jerry on the shoulder ''You need to announce the awards Jerry - Ok , Have to go, Good luck ''Walks back to Julie '' Julie - How was your rennin with Jerry. Milton - Good, he’s a million air now Julie - What, Milton - Yeah He’s gonna fly us back to our place Julie - FLY, WOW Milton - Shhh he’s about to talk Jerry - Hello everyone, so our award will be presented, in each category ''Jerry Announces the nominees for '' ''category 1 '' ''category 2 category 3 '' ''1 hour later '' Milton - here we go my category. ''category 4 Milton’s category Jerry - and the winner for the final category tonight is Jerry - Milton Krupnick Every one - Claps, cheers Julie - Milton you did it, you won!! Milton walks up to the stage ,Shake Jerry’s hand '' Milton - Thank you, this is such an honor, There is so many people i would like to thank, but we don’t have all night so ill just say thank you to my mum and dad, and all my friends for pushing me, although i was pushing them more Every one - Laughs Milton - To Julie, my wife thank you and my friends who aren’t here tonight Jack and Kim. thank you . have a good night Jerry - Thank you milton way to go buddy. So I hope every one has being having a pleasant evening, thank you for coming, you are free to leave when ever . PEACE ''Jerry walks up to milton and Julie '' Jerry - Ready to be fly home Julie - Yeah Milton - Lets go .. ''In the plane '' Milton - I should warn you we have two kids, Jerry - Wait you have kids ?are you guys married ? Milton - Yes Jerry we haven’t seen you since Graduation ''10 minutes later '' Jack, Kim, Lilly and lying on the couch asleep. Milton - Hello where home Julie - Hello ?? anyone here Milton - where are they ? Julie - I don’t know, Ill check up stairs and you check down stairs Milton - Ok, Jerry help your self, to drinks and or food ''Julie looking up stairs. '' Julie - ''Speaking to her self '' - Where are they ''Milton down stairs Milton looking down stairs '' Milton - Julie darling there in here Julie - Aw look at them, Quick get the camera Milton - Why ? Julie - just go get the camera Milton - ok ok ''Julie takes a photo of Jack, Kim, Lilly and Jason '' Julie - Come one ill get Jason and you get Lilly Milton - sure ''Acedently wakes up them '' ''Kim and jack talking in a tired voice '' Kim - Sorry, we must of dosed off we where just watching Toy story 10 Jack - sorry, we will take them up Milton - it’s ok, you guys can crash here tonight Kim - Thx ''Kim snuggles up to jack, '' ''Julie takes a photo '' 'Next morning ''' Lilly and Jason jump on jack and Kim '' Lilly - Jack, Kim wake up !! ''Kim and jack talking in a tired voice Jack - morning Lilly Kim - Morning Jason Jason - can you get us breakfast Jack - Yeah ok, Kim you want anything Kim - Just a tea thx Jack - ok :) in the kitchen '' Jack - so what do you guys want ? Jason and Lilly - Froot loops Jack - How about a fruit milkshake ! Jason - we want fruit loops Jack - OK, but you have to have some fruit for morning tea ''Julie standing in the door way, '' Julie - thank you so much for doing this again ? Jack - no problem, ok kids ill get your breakfast, and you go sit in the lounge with Kim Jason and Lilly - ok Jack - do you want anything ? Julie - no thx Jack - are you sure I making a tea for Kim and my self ''Making tea '' ''Walks in to living room with a tray, breakfast and tea '' ''in living room '' Julie - you know you guys are going to make good parents some day. Kim and Jack - Thank you 'End of milton’s dream ''' Jack - Sound good to me, (talking about the dream) Milton - guys I’m really scared that we wont see each other after high school, I mean so far, i’m the only of that has mentioned all of us in the future including rudy ! Kim - Milton we don’t no where we will be in 20 years time, i mean i don’t no where ill be next week. Jack - what’s that suppose to mean ? Kim - Nothing. Kim - Anyways, I plan to become a world famous Pop/movie start and be married to a nice funny man, and .. Biting down on her Lip '' ''Every one looks at Jack Category:Blog posts